Numb
by unfolddream
Summary: Dan Scott makes his own son numb


Numb  
  
A " One Tree Hill" fic  
  
By fanficgirl1 AKA Maggie  
  
Summary: Dan Scott makes his own son numb. Takes place during the Cove City game in " With Arms Outstretched" One shot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own " One Tree Hill" or the song " Numb" by Linkin Park.  
  
AN: I took some minor things from " With Arms Outstretched," like a quote or what Nathan felt as he lay there on the court.  
  
~ I'm tired of being what you want me to be ~  
  
From the court, Nathan Scott saw his dad holding his hands together from his seat in the bleachers, like he was praying. Praying for what?  
  
" Go Ravens, Go!" The cheerleaders cried with all their might.  
  
Nathan spotted Haley in the stands and he so badly wanted to wave or nod to her. But she was mad at him.  
  
~Feeling so faithless ~  
  
~ Lost under the surface ~  
  
~ I don't know what you're expecting of me~  
  
~ Put under the pressure ~  
  
~ Of walking in your shoes ~  
  
Nathan gave the game all of his energy. He sweated like he had never sweated before. He played like he had never played before. He needed to show up his dad. He needed to beat the record that he had set.  
  
Mouth, from the stands, was commenting. " And that's 38 points for Nathan Scott. He's 5 points away from breaking the all time high for Cove City, set of course by he-who-won't-be-named."  
  
~Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow~  
  
~ Every step I take is another mistake to you ~  
  
Nathan groaned as he scored another basket. He was well on his way to beating Dan Scott's record. And Dan Scott was a little mad. He would be shamed if his own son beat his record.  
  
~ I've ~  
  
~ Become so numb~  
  
~ I can't feel you there ~  
  
Nathan's body was there, but his head wasn't. He was having an athletic high, something he had never felt that much before. The drugs had helped him.  
  
~ Become so tired ~  
  
~ So much more aware ~  
  
~ I'm becoming this ~  
  
~ All I want to do ~  
  
~ Is be more like me ~  
  
~ And be less like you ~  
  
Nathan knew as he sunk another basket that he would never be like his father. He would never abandon some one; he would never act like they weren't there. And Nathan knew that he wouldn't take advantage of someone or something, like he was doing right now, with the drugs, and Haley.  
  
~ Can't you see that you're smothering me? ~  
  
~ Holding too tightly ~  
  
Dan Scott's hand came together even tighter as Nathan celebrated his last basket.  
  
Nathan felt Dan's fear and anger in his heart. Dan gave Nathan a cold stare. Nathan, on the inside, glared with fury. On the outside, however, he gave a cocky smile. He would be freed some Dan's power someday.  
  
" Time out!" Whitey called. He yelled a little at Nathan, gave them a one second pep talk, and then they did the Raven's cheer.  
  
" You okay?" Lucas asked as they went out in the court.  
  
" I will be two points from now."  
  
~ Afraid to lose control ~  
  
~ Cause everything that you thought I would be ~  
  
~ Has fallen apart right in front of you ~  
  
Mouth continued his commentating, noticing the fury of the Scott brothers on the court.  
  
A few more points, and that record would be Nathan's. Lucas had the ball, and was waiting to pass it to Nathan.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Nathan wavered and collapsed. As he lay there, he was scared and terrified. He promised himself that if he could get up and go to Haley, and fall in her arms, everything would be okay. He felt an overwhelming sense of love for Lucas's best friend.  
  
Dan's eyes shot wide open. A few players ran over to Nathan.  
  
~ Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow ~  
  
~ Every step that I take is ~  
  
~ Another mistake to you ~  
  
~ Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow ~  
  
~ And every second I waste ~  
  
~ Is more than I can take ~  
  
Nathan was lying there on the court, surrounding by players. The screams of an ambulance were soon heard.  
  
~ And I know ~  
  
~ I may end up failing too ~  
  
~ But I know~  
  
~ You were just like me ~  
  
~ With someone disappointed in you~  
  
Nathan was whisked away, with Dan Scott, the half upset, the half happy father, with him.  
  
Dan was disappointed in a sense. He had wanted Nathan to beat his record. But in another sense, he was happy with the collapse because Nathan hadn't beaten his record.  
  
Nathan, although he wasn't of sound mind, wanted to beat his father to a pulp. He wanted to hit him and kick him and scream at him for the things that he had done to himself, Deb, Nathan, Lucas, Karen and Keith.  
  
~ Numb ~  
  
Nathan, an hour later, safe in Haley's arms, cried.  
  
*The End*  
  
Was that worth reading? Drag your arrow to the review button and submit a review. Flames are accepted. Thanks for reading, Maggie! 


End file.
